<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Balance by Stormlyht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321931">Finding Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht'>Stormlyht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Murder Mystery, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson doesn't really like having to deal with murders of an undetermined origin, but when they look like they could be done by a werewolf he has to investigate, right? What is he supposed to do when a strange man points a stick at him, and talks about magic?  Obviously he has to find out what Stiles knows about this.  He doesn't expect Stiles to come out to London .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Whittemore/Stiles Stilinski/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Cares</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wam6996/gifts">wam6996</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Fandom Cares for letting me be a part of this!</p>
<p>Thank you to Arthur March for bidding on me, the pairing and the idea! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it took me so epically long.</p>
<p>This is taking place in a fun, handwavy world where everyone is basically the same age and canon is not necessary for the story so only the parts we want are used.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck,” Jackson swore as he flipped the body over.  He was dead, slash marks across face, neck and body just like the others.  Glancing once towards the main road, he searched the body and pulled out the wallet to look for an ID.  Which wasn’t there.  Well, okay.  With a sigh he sat back and stared at the body.  “What a waste of time,” he said softly to no one.  He’d been tracking the blood for hours, but lost the scent to the rain and trash in the back alleys.  Now he was too late.</p>
<p>If he didn’t know better he’d think it was a wild omega, uncontrolled and running rampant.  He did know better though, and between the trace amounts of wolfsbane and the splinter of wood on one of the bodies he was more inclined towards hunters.  Plus, there weren’t enough bodies for a wild omega.  He’d heard a story from Stiles a while ago about Gerard Argent using a weapon shaped like werewolf claws to mimic a massacre and that's what this looked like to him.  The most confusing thing to him though was it seemed like the people being killed were werewolves.  Why bother making it look like a werewolf was killing humans when they could just kill the werewolves?</p>
<p>There was a sudden pop and Jackson looked up from the body to see a man stepping out of the shadows.  Bright green eyes narrowed at him, the man’s arm snapping out straight, a stick clutched in his hand.  Jackson held his hands up and backed away a step.</p>
<p>“I can explain,” he said.  The other man stepped closer, raised his eyebrows, and glanced at Jackson’s hand, which was covered in blood.  “I didn’t do it, I was just checking to see if he was alive.  He wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“You should be more careful, whoever you are,” the man said.  His voice was low and rich, carrying easily to Jackson’s ears.  When the light hit him Jackson got to see darkly tanned skin and wild black hair which seemed to have no concern for gravity.  Each line of the man’s body was battle poised, something Jackson had become familiar with over the last few years.  Licking his lips, he shifted his weight to one hip as he looked the man up and down.  He was fucking hot, that confidence sending a thrill of delight through Jackson.  Squashing the urge to give the other man an obvious once over, he frowned and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I really didn’t kill him,” Jackson said.  As much as he wanted to flirt and get a drink with the guy, this wasn’t the time.  “I’d never be stupid enough to kill someone in broad daylight, and like, in town.  Who does that?  Only people who are looking to get caught.  Plus, I’m not homicidal anymore.”  Usually being so flippant over his past murder spree tended to make people back away in concern.  Instead, this man stepped forward with a frown.  Unfortunate.</p>
<p>“I’m taking you in,” he said.  “There are people who can help you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need help, because I haven’t done anything.  Who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you going to do with that stick?”  Time to try the annoyed trick, which was super easy for him given that he was usually annoyed with other people.  At the very least it made the man pause.</p>
<p>“It’s a wand,” he said with a frown.</p>
<p>Jackson shrugged.  “You’re Wiccan?  I thought you only used wands for ceremonies or something.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s a magic wand.  I’m a wizard.”  The frown got deeper.</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”  Now Jackson smirked.  Now he could flirt, and he trailed his gaze down the other man’s chest, pausing obviously at his waist.  “I bet you have a magic wand, but it’s not currently in your hands.”</p>
<p>The soft flustered noise made Jackson look back up.  The man was pulling hair from his forehead, showing off a lightning bolt scar.  “I’m Harry Potter!” he said in exasperation.</p>
<p>Jackson waited for more information, but none seemed to be forthcoming.  “Okay?” he said.  “You’re saying that like it’s supposed to mean something.  What, are you famous?  Should I be asking for an autograph?”  The more flippant he acted, the more flustered Harry got.  To his right was an alley that led back to the main street.  Jackson just needed a few more steps to get there.</p>
<p>Harry dropped his hand.  “You don’t know who I am?  Oh bloody hell, you don’t know about magic then.”</p>
<p>“I know plenty about magic,” Jackson said.  “It’s all bullshit.”  He wondered if this was a new kind of magic, but he didn’t wonder enough to ask more questions, one more step and he was gone.</p>
<p>The wand disappeared and the man crossed his arms.  “What are you doing here then?”</p>
<p>“As I said, I thought he might be alive, he’s not.  You seem to know what you’re doing though so I’ll leave it to you.  Good luck, have a nice day.”  With that he pivoted and dashed down the alley.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Harry called but Jackson wasn’t doing that.  There was enough crazy in his life without adding in… whatever that was.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Once he was out of the shower at his apartment and drying off he stared at his phone and frowned.  He could talk to either Lydia or Stiles about the wizard thing and Lydia was getting ready for college.  Given what she’d said about her intended classes Jackson didn’t expect to hear from her for a few years.  Stiles it was.</p>
<p>‘Do you know about wizards?’ he sent.</p>
<p>The good thing about Stiles was that he didn’t lie or play games with Jackson and sometimes Jackson got really good twice baked lasagna recipes.  He could have done without the discussion about the gravitational pull of the moon though.  Jackson wasn’t even sure who gave Stiles his number, but since he’d harbored a crush on Stiles for a few years he didn’t mind.</p>
<p>‘I know many things about wizards, what specifically are you asking about?’ Stiles had returned.  Jackson glanced at himself in the full length mirror and then flopped onto his bed before typing back.</p>
<p>‘Are they real?’</p>
<p>‘In what sense?’  One of the bad things about Stiles was his need to pin down the exact question, like Jackson hadn’t asked it or something.</p>
<p>‘In the real sense.’</p>
<p>‘I think that depends on who you talk to.  Some pagans identify as wizards, so yes, they’re real.  Some people say that if you believe it is real then it is, and I absolutely believe I’m a wizard when I play D&amp;D, so I guess I am.  There’s also some lore about wizards being an interchangeable name for druids, but that has to be false because druids are really specific to forests and earth magics and most of what I’ve read about wizards suggests they absolutely aren’t.  I feel like this is a question related to a story you haven’t given me.  *grabby hands*’</p>
<p>‘I met a man who pointed a stick at me, called it his magic wand, and said he was a wizard. That’s the story.’  Jackson couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, even though there was no one there to see him do it.  Stiles had to take so many things so very literally.</p>
<p>‘Oh.  Well that’s new.  Tell me everything, I want all the details of the experience so I feel like I was really there.  Also, here is my wizard from D&amp;D, he is very real and has just recently reached level 5. I’m very proud. Be very proud with me.’</p>
<p>Why the hell did Jackson even like this fucking nerd?  The idea that a character gaining a level was something to get excited over just floored him.  Refusing to say anything he started typing out as brief of an explanation as he could to Stiles.  In between the texts he was sending Stiles sent little messages about how Jackson hadn’t said how proud of Stiles he was for his character.</p>
<p>‘I won’t say anything more until you talk about the pride burning in your chest for my wizard,’ Stiles said a few moments after Jackson was done.</p>
<p>With a fond smile and a huff of laughter, Jackson finally sent out, ‘’Gratz.’</p>
<p>Jackson rolled onto his back and held his phone above his head.  He’d thought all his feelings for Stiles were leaving him when he’d been away from Beacon Hills for so long, but the moment Stiles started texting him they’d come back.  Not that he hadn’t been getting updates on the crowd back home, Lydia had started an aggressive text conversation a few months after he’d left and refused to stop.  He knew how injured Stiles got, and there was a part of him that had considered going back, just to try to protect Stiles, but he knew Stiles wouldn’t appreciate it.  Besides, Beacon was fucked and he didn’t want to go back.  Maybe it was Lydia who had given Stiles his number, she wasn’t subtle when she suggested he should spend more time with Stiles.</p>
<p>‘Sounds like magic!’ Stiles said and Jackson could almost see him grinning.  Jackson glared at his phone.  ‘Sounds like magic I don’t know. I wanna know.  Tell me more.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know any more.’</p>
<p>‘Okay.  I’m taking vacation in London.  I’ll text you the deets on my flight.’</p>
<p>Blinking a few times, Jackson sat up on the bed.  ‘Excuse you?’</p>
<p>‘I’m coming to London.  You’ll pick me up.  I thought that was easy enough to comprehend.  Has your reading comprehension actually gone down since I last saw you?  I didn’t think that was possible, it was so bad before.’</p>
<p>‘You don’t have the fucking money for a plane ticket to London.’</p>
<p>‘I mean, I do? Or I wouldn’t be able to make the plans.’</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Jackson whispered.  He glanced around the room.  Luckily he was pretty clean and he had a spare room so he could absolutely keep Stiles here, but that was still a very sudden decision.  Was Stiles running from something?  Or did he just want to come see Jackson?</p>
<p>It didn’t matter though.  Stiles was going to be *here*.  Here in Jackson’s space, here in Jackson’s city.  Here where Jackson could touch him and smell him.  That was a very good thing in his opinion.</p>
<p>‘I can stay with you, right?’  As if Jackson would let him stay anywhere else.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, duh, don’t spend money on a hotel.  I have a guest room.’</p>
<p>‘Of course your apartment has a fucking guest room.  Only you… Jesus.  Okay, I’ll email you the ticket info.  Should be over there in a couple days.  See you then.’</p>
<p>Jackson ran a hand down his chest as he lay back down on the bed, his phone slipping from his fingers.  Murders aside, he was going to make this a very pleasant visit for Stiles, one way or another.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When Stiles came out of the gate towards him, Jackson couldn’t help blinking a few times.  It had been a few years now since they’d seen each other in any way other than selfies and Stiles had *changed*.  For one he seemed taller and broader, which Jackson found hard to believe.  Maybe that was the difference between seeing someone grow up and suddenly seeing them as an adult.  For another he wasn’t all wild limbs and jarring motions.  At some point he’d figured himself out and moved with a bit of grace Jackson wasn’t expecting.</p>
<p>He barely got the opportunity to take in the flannel, jeans and beanie before Stiles was throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly.  Worst part was that Jackson couldn’t help sinking into it because it felt really fucking nice.  He pressed his face into Stiles’ neck and took in a deep breath, refamiliarizing himself with the scent so he would never forget it.  There hadn’t ever been many people he felt casually intimate with in his life, and out here there were even less so this hug was the first he’d had in a very long time.</p>
<p>“I do need to breathe at some point Jackson,” Stiles said, voice strained, and Jackson realized three things in quick succession.  One, he was hard, two, his eyes were closed, and three, Stiles would know he was hard because he had practically crushed Stiles against his body.</p>
<p>“I guess,” Jackson grumbled, not pushing Stiles away but loosening his arms so Stiles could lean back and breathe.  “If you say so.  I mean, if I kill you now there’ll be too many witnesses so I suppose I should do it somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“I *knew* that was a gun in your pocket,” Stiles said with a grin and a wink.</p>
<p>Groaning, Jackson rolled his eyes and gently pushed Stiles away from him.  “You’re even more insufferable now than before.  Do you have more baggage?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s go get it.”  Stiles linked an arm with Jackson’s and walked all the way to baggage claim that way.  For a brief moment Jackson wondered if the desire to not let Stiles out of his grasp was related to that “packless need” thing Derek used to talk about when he said being an omega sucked.  Then he remembered that he hated Derek on principle and didn’t care.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“So, besides getting yourself involved in some sort of murder mystery that I still don’t understand, what have you been up to?” Stiles asked as he fiddled with his straw.  Jackson was a little distracted, those fingers were… fucking with him.  He was pretty sure Stiles was also fucking with him.</p>
<p>“You know I looked at college but decided I didn’t want to do that.  I chose to take a year off but Dad wants me to apply anyway.  When I refused he said I could have an allowance but in a year he was only going to pay for the flat so I had to figure out what the fuck I wanted to do in that time.”  He shrugged and pulled his gaze up from Stiles’ fingers to his face finally.  “How about you?”</p>
<p>“Magic baby,” Stiles said with a grin and a waggle of his fingers.  “I’ve been learning so many things.  Deaton eventually got tired of me and passed me off to someone else.  I’ve been through six different teachers, and I’ve learned so many things they didn’t want me to learn.  I’m proud of my serious studies and practical application of their teachings.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.  How many of them ran screaming because they couldn’t handle your insanity?” he asked with a smirk and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.  “What kind of magic can you do?”</p>
<p>“You know, this and that, tons of things.  How to use mountain ash for one.”  Stiles looked away from Jackson as he spoke, which was one of his ways of saying he didn’t want to talk about it.  Honestly Jackson thought he’d have been more interested in bragging but whatever.</p>
<p>“You knew that before I left,” he said unimpressed.</p>
<p>“I know how to use it in more ways asshole,” Stiles laughed.</p>
<p>“Sure you do.  What aren’t you saying Stiles?”  There was something there, something that Jackson wanted to poke at, because he was an asshole, but Stiles just kept looking around the bar with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Hey, you said green eyes, tanned skin and black hair that went in all directions, right?” Stiles asked, voice werewolf hearing only soft.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?” Jackson asked, following Stiles’ gaze across the room.  Leaning against the bar counter was Harry Potter, Jackson would recognize him anywhere and he narrowed his eyes.  “Oh, that’s why.”</p>
<p>“Is it him?” Stiles asked excitedly, turning to look at Jackson and Jackson felt drawn back to Stiles.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said flatly.  So much for getting caught up over a few drinks.  Stiles was practically radiating energy.</p>
<p>“Awesome!”  Stiles jumped up and walked over to Harry, leaving Jackson wondering if he should just pay and follow Stiles or watch from afar.  It wasn’t like he couldn’t hear them from the table, but there was the possibility that Stiles was walking up to talk to a dangerous person.  A dangerous person who knew a kind of magic that Jackson didn’t know, and did he want to leave Stiles with someone like that?</p>
<p>No.  No he didn’t.  He tossed some money down and stood up, walking slowly towards them to give Stiles a few moments to initiate conversation.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we found you, we were just talking about you!” Stiles said.  “I have so many questions!”  Honestly that was one of Jackson’s biggest worries.</p>
<p>“You have questions?” Harry asked with a little frown and furrow of his brows.  Then he followed Stiles’ vague wave in Jackson’s direction and when he met Jackson’s gaze he narrowed his eyes.  “*Do* you?”</p>
<p>“Yes!  But I suspect you don’t want to talk about that here.  Would you like to take a walk and talk about magic?” Stiles asked and Jackson rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know that I *want* to do that,” Harry said as Jackoson finally reached the bar and stepped right behind Stiles.  It was taking some effort not to slide an arm around Stiles’ waist to mark his territory.  Not that Stiles was territory.  Not that he didn’t want Stiles to become his territory.  Fuck he needed to stop thinking about this.  “I think I *have* to though, because you’re going to pursue it if I don’t.  Right?”</p>
<p>“You betcha!” Stiles agreed.  Stepping lightly to the side, he slipped one arm through Jackson’s arm and the other through Harry’s.  With a grin he turned them towards the door.  “I mean I love talking about it, since I do it, and there are so many different varieties, you know?  I can’t wait to learn more about yours.”</p>
<p>“There aren’t many varieties though,” Harry said, and Jackson couldn’t hear a lie from him.  Harry looked confused.</p>
<p>“Of course there are.  Druids, witches, wizards, darach’s, ritualistic magics, shamans, monks, priests or priestesses, warlocks depending on who you talk to, etc.  It sounds like you use tools to direct the flow?” Stiles asked as they stepped out into the cooler air, taking in a deep breath.</p>
<p>Jackson wondered if he should be trying to direct Stiles to a question in particular, but really, what did he care in the long run?  Stiles was a force of nature all on his own.  Let Harry get off balance.  It served him right for butting in on the first night Jackson had with Stiles.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry said as he glanced around.  “This is… look, if you know about magic then you have to know about the magical world.  You don’t talk about this stuff around muggles.”</p>
<p>“Muggles?” Jackson asked, frowning.  Harry looked at him and Jackson couldn’t help but stare into those eyes.  They were fucking beautiful, and somehow startling each time he saw them.</p>
<p>“Non magical people, of course.”  Harry frowned.  “You’re from the States, maybe it’s different there, but we’re separate here.”</p>
<p>“Are you?  How interesting.  Wait! Does that mean there’s an entire, like, world that’s magic?”  Stiles’ eyes got wide and he hopped a little, letting Jackson and Harry take his weight for a moment.  “I wanna see that so badly.  So why are you looking into the murder mystery as well?  Is it magical, or your magical?  How does the stick work?  I assume it’s a wand.  Does it need to be picked out by you to work?  Is it attuned only to your magic or can anyone use it?  Did you have to make it yourself or did someone else make it?”</p>
<p>“You ask a lot of questions,” Harry said, somewhat bemused.  He still seemed confused and a little uncertain, but his posture was more relaxed now.</p>
<p>“Yes I do.  Answer the one about the murder first,” Stiles said and Jackson could smell interest sliding off of Stiles skin now.  A little growl slipped out without his consent but why was Stiles interested in Harry all of a sudden?</p>
<p>“Well, I thought it might be related to a couple of other murders.  They kind of look like…” Harry glanced at Jackson and then back to Stiles.</p>
<p>“Werewolf kills?” Stiles asked and Harry pursed his lips, nodding shortly.  “Yeah, we’re pretty sure it’s not.  There are inconsistencies that lead us to this conclusion.”  He did another hop step.  “For one thing, Jackson here thinks it’s werewolves who are being targeted.”</p>
<p>“But why?” Harry asked with a shake of his head.  “That doesn’t make sense.  Just because they’re werewolves?  There hasn’t been a werewolf attack around here in years.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know hunters, they don’t really care.  Plus they’re making it look like werewolves are doing the killing instead of humans.  It’s almost like they’re trying to make it look like there’s a wild werewolf around here so they can get away with killing one.  Only they already are, but what if people didn’t know that, like the hunter community?”  Stiles spoke so quickly the words were a single stream of consciousness that ended in a soft gasp.  “Oh.  That’s good actually.  Jackson, is there an actual pack near here?  A pack that’s been peaceful?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jackson said with a shrug.  “They aren’t too far, why?”</p>
<p>“Well… if they are trying to wipe out a pack, then they’re probably just doing the set up.  Like with Derek.”  A sharp burst of sadness spiked across Stiles’ skin and Jackson wanted to wipe it away.  “You know, take the whole pack at once.”  He cleared his throat and looked at Jackson.  There was something personal there that Stiles didn’t want to talk about, and Jackson wasn’t going to force it out of him.  Whatever he wanted to say he could say when he was ready.</p>
<p>“What are hunters?” Harry finally said, waving a hand to get their attention.</p>
<p>“Werewolf hunters?” Stiles said.  “You know, normal humans who have a bug up their ass about werewolves and follow them around to make sure they don’t kill innocent people and if they do the hunters kill them.  Only sometimes the hunters are assholes who just kill werewolves because they’re werewolves.  Because that always ends well for everyone.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have… hunters.  Not like that.”  Harry frowned.  “That’s terrible.  There’s a difference between protecting people and killing them.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong,” Stiles agreed.  “So, this pack, are they far?  Why aren’t you part of them?”</p>
<p>“They’re really secretive, they actually don’t like that I know about them at all.  They told me if I wanted to join I had to move in with them, follow their rules and never travel.  I rolled my eyes and walked away, after the first full moon run anyway, no sense in completely pissing them off.”  It had been a really strange time, and Jackson still talked with a couple of the kids even though he didn’t have any desire to spend more time out there.  “They’re about an hour drive from here.”</p>
<p>“You’re talking about an actual organisation of werewolves,” Harry said, stopping and turning so he was facing them both.  “Werewolves don’t do that.  They tend to shy away from gatherings of more than two or three.  Unless they’re in hiding.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jackson said with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  There was nothing but certainty in every line of Harry’s body.  Maybe that’s why Jackson hadn’t really come across many werewolves in the area.  Maybe they just didn’t hang out because the magic users were so weird.</p>
<p>“Well that’s just silly,” Stiles said.  “The Hale’s were a werewolf family for generations that lived together in one space.  There are packs all over the world like them.  The McCall pack is several people deep now and they’re fine.”</p>
<p>“There aren’t…” Harry trailed off and paused, frowning at them.  “How do you know so much about them anyway?”</p>
<p>“I was part of the McCall pack back home,” Stiles said.  “Jackson was briefly part of the Hale pack.”</p>
<p>“I was not,” Jackson scoffed.  “As if I would join his little sad teenager club.”</p>
<p>“You were!” Stiles protested.  “For like, two days!”</p>
<p>“I never agreed to be part of his pack,” Jackson said with a shrug.  “There was no reason to do it.”</p>
<p>“Are you shitting me?”  Stiles rolled his eyes.  “How are you going to know what it feels like to be part of a pack if you were never part of a pack?”</p>
<p>“Why would I want to know that if I’m not likely to experience it?”  Jackson frowned at Stiles and looked away.  He didn’t like talking about this, it got too close to his insecurities.  Being part of a pack meant being responsible for others, and having others be responsible for him.  Jackson didn’t want that.</p>
<p>“Are you saying that you’re a werewolf?” Harry asked with a nod at Jackson.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stiles said.  “I’m not, I’m human.”  Stiles gently squeezed Jackson’s arm closer to him.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to push.”</p>
<p>“I guess we should actually introduce ourselves,” Jackson said, ignoring Stiles, but not pushing him away.  “I’m Jackson Whittemore.”</p>
<p>“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles said, returning his gaze to Harry.  “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Harry Potter,” Harry said with a shrug.  “Although I know you know that already.”</p>
<p>“You did tell Jackson, and he doesn’t forget details.  He often ignores them, but he still remembers them.”  Stiles nudged Jackson and Jackson shrugged.</p>
<p>“I feel like our conversation has taken twelve different turns,” Harry said with a huff of a laugh.  “It’s nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that happens when you’re talking to Stiles,” Jackson said.</p>
<p>“You never finished telling us why you were looking into the murders,” Stiles said, focused entirely on Harry again.</p>
<p>“If it’s werewolves who are doing it, then they’ll be brought to trial.  If they can’t control themselves, I thought I’d try to help them.  I know some people who do that.  Try to help newly turned werewolves find safety.”  Harry shrugged.  “Not that the deaths really made sense, given they were all over the month, not just during the full moon.  I hadn’t figured that part out yet.”</p>
<p>“So, if you had the wallet from the guy could you magic a lead to his house?” Stiles asked with a grin.  Jackson stepped on his foot.  “Ow! What?” he demanded, looking over at Jackson.  “If we’re all working on the same thing, why not work together?”</p>
<p>“You’ve known him all of fifteen minutes and you want to work with him?” Jackson demanded.  He couldn’t decide if he wanted to work with Harry or not.  There was something about him that still made Jackson uncertain.  Maybe it was the way that Stiles seemed interested in him.</p>
<p>“Well, he is hot,” Stiles said with a shrug at Jackson and a wink at Harry, who flushed.</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Harry choked out.</p>
<p>“Eye candy is always appreciated.”  Stiles reached into Jackson’s pocket to take out the wallet.  “So, can you magic an address?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry said as he pulled out his wand.  He glanced around and then said something that Jackson couldn’t decipher, tapping the wallet with the tip of the wand.</p>
<p>The wallet sprang into action, dashing down the street and Stiles giggled with glee.  “Follow that mad wallet!” he said as he let go of both Jackson and Harry, running after the wallet.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The wallet flung itself against a door and then fell to the ground and Jackson looked at Harry.</p>
<p>“This must be the flat,” he said and he tested the door.  Which didn’t open until Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the handle with a mutter of some word Jackson couldn’t decipher.  It was really easy to think that magic like this was useful but there had to be downsides to it.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Stiles breathed as they stepped into the flat.  It was completely trashed, things broken and strewn around, every cabinet open leaving the scent of rot to settle in the kitchen.  Jackson wrinkled his nose as he picked the wallet up from the ground and closed the door behind them.  “Well this is a mess,” Stiles said as Jackson turned back.</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong,” Jackson muttered.  He took in a deep breath to catalogue what scents he could before heading for the hall.  “Be careful what you touch Stiles.  I’m going to the bedroom.”  With a bright laugh, Stiles waved at him and started picking his way through the room.</p>
<p>Carefully moving through the hall towards the bedroom, Jackson could practically see the scent marking that the man had done.  He’d already been pretty sure the man was a werewolf but now he was certain.  From his own behaviour he knew that if something was important to him he was careful to make sure it only smelled like him.  There were a few, light, scents which must have been the people who had come in to do their searching, but other than that there weren’t any heavy scents, which made the omega theory hold weight.  </p>
<p>The closer to the bedroom he got the more he heard a ringing that became almost piercing when he stepped into the room.  Even the bed was broken in here, dressers on the ground with drawers pulled out and a mirror broken.  He looked around the room to find the origin of the sound and that led him to the window.  Opening it he could see a wire snapped off just to the side of the window.  It ran up the side of the building and disappeared into the apartment right above the one he was in.</p>
<p>“Stiles!” he called as he closed the window.  “He was being watched!”</p>
<p>“Yup!” Stiles called back gleefully.  With one last glance around the room, Jackson went back to the living room where he saw Stiles sitting at the dining table behind a laptop.  The glare from the screen was bright across his face and he looked up at Jackson.  “They had several cameras on him.  Also, definitely a werewolf.”</p>
<p>Harry was standing behind Stiles, looking at the screen with wide eyes.  One hand was wrapped around the top of Stiles’ chair and Jackson could hear his heart pounding fast and hard in his chest.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked Harry.  Stiles glanced back and up at Harry’s face.</p>
<p>“Dude?” he asked.  Harry just kept staring at the screen.  Jackson walked quickly over and turned to stare at the monitor himself.</p>
<p>Several pictures of the guy were spread out across the screen, and a couple showed him caged up somewhere, half shifted, eyes glowing and snarling at the person who was taking the pictures.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Jackson whispered.  Wherever this was, it was absolutely not the flat.</p>
<p>“Dunno, but I traced the connection from the apartment cameras back to the main computer and started sifting through them.  It’s not pretty.”  Stiles looked away from Harry and back to Jackson.  “Kinda reminds me of the Hale basement.”  He wrinkled his nose and Jackson smelled the spike of sadness again.</p>
<p>“Did they kill him there and dump the body?” Jackson asked, motioning to the pictures.</p>
<p>“Not that I can see.  It looks like mostly they made sure he was “dangerous”, and then the pictures stop.  There are at least three other werewolves they captured and… tested,” Stiles finished with a wrinkle of his nose.  It was cute, Jackson hated how he thought it was cute.  Stiles tapped a few things and the pictures disappeared.  There were neat little file folders on a desktop and Jackson couldn’t help the curl up of his lip.</p>
<p>“Those are names.  We can cross check them on the deaths,” he said with a nod.  “Are you going to be followed by this,” he waved a hand at the computer.  “Stuff?”  He didn’t know hacking things, that’s what Danny was for.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s cool.”  Stiles clicked a few things and the laptop turned off.  “We’re taking this with us, I want to explore it more but I don’t want to be here any longer than we have to.”</p>
<p>“Who the hell are these people, why are they hurting others like this, and how the hell are you so calm?” Harry finally whispered.  He turned his wide eyes on Jackson, who couldn’t help the shrug.</p>
<p>“I come from Beacon Hills,” Jackson said.  “You get used to a certain level of terrible and this…”  He licked his lips and looked back at Stiles, who was looking at Harry sympathetically.  “It’s just hunters.  If I let myself dwell on it I’ll get angry, and if I get too angry I lose control.  That’s not fun for anyone.  If I focus on the problem and not the individual people then I can get through.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stiles said with a nod.  He stood up and grabbed the power cord.  “Let’s get the fuck out of here and drink while figuring out our next move.”</p>
<p>“I can’t get drunk, you know that,” Jackson said.</p>
<p>“You can’t, but he can, and I think he needs something.”  Stiles reached out and slipped his arm through one of Harry’s again.  “Come on chap, we’ve got you,” Stiles said with the worst English accent Jackson had ever heard.  Then he began leading Harry to the door, Jackson right behind.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“What are you doing exactly?” Harry asked Stiles as Jackson filled plates and grabbed silverware.  They were in Jackson’s apartment, and something inside felt rather pleased both boys were there with him.  He even felt pleased at having paid for enough food for about ten people and that was ridiculous.  There would be so many leftovers.</p>
<p>“I’m using magic to trace the pictures back to the source,” Stiles said.  “By putting the spell directly into the laptop I can manipulate, oh, thanks,” he paused as he took a plate from Jackson.  “Where it’s going.  It’s like I put a bloodhound into wires, and it’ll lead me right to the main computer.  Which should give us an idea of where in the city they are.”  He started eating right away and nodded at the screen.  Jackson wondered if Stiles even knew what he was eating as he didn’t really look at the food before shoveling it in his mouth.  “I learned this from a technowitch who was absolutely amazing but terrifying.  Don’t piss off technowitches, they’ll do terrible things, like disintegrate the insides of your phone.”  He gave a sage nod to the computer and Jackson snorted.</p>
<p>“Which is absolutely just an example and not something you did,” Jackson said as he was giving a plate of food to Harry.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Harry said softly, glancing up at Jackson with a small smile.  There was a soft flush to his cheeks and Jackson couldn’t help but wink at him, just to watch the color deepen.  Having spent the last few hours with Harry he’d learned some very important things.  Harry was just as battle tested as they were, given his quick speed with his wand and the way he surveyed every space for exits and entrances before he set himself wherever would allow him to see as many of those places as possible.  It was probably one of the reasons he didn’t mind Harry being in his space, because Harry was just as cautious as they were.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s not an example in that way.  I pissed her off, my phone was deleted man.  Soup inside.  The store didn’t even know what to do with it, everything was fried.  Thank every god that I backed up my phone in six different places because the first four were destroyed as well and it took me about a week to have everything working again.”  Stiles shrugged.  “Worth it in the end, she was amazing.  I learned a whole lot from her.  Like how dangerous fire was.”</p>
<p>“Because you thought fire was just very pretty and not at all dangerous before then,” Jackson said with a roll of his eyes as he left his plate on the table and returned to the kitchen for drinks.  “So what are we going to do about the information once we have it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I intend on telling Chris, and then I thought we could go and like, destroy them?  That seems like a good idea.  I’d say tie them up and deliver them to Chris but like, I don’t have the money to do the air flights.”</p>
<p>“Chris Argent?” Jackson asked, raising his eyebrows.  “What, are you guys on good terms now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he deals with the hunter world and we deal, well we delt, with the other world and pretty much just try to keep them separate.  Hunters don’t belong in Beacon, unless they’re Chris and Allison.”  Stiles shoveled more food into his mouth.  “I’m so hungry, why am I so hungry?”</p>
<p>“Probably it’s related to the magic you’re doing.  It takes a toll on the body.  My mate Hermione did several tests on the idea a couple years ago.  She wanted to know if magic was like exercising.  You know, you do it and build up a strength but still you need more food because you’ve done all this work.  The signs pointed to yes,” Harry said in between polite bites of food.  Stiles was shoveling like a starving man, and behind him was Harry, eating like they were in a high class restaurant.  It was kind of endearing.  “It was interesting being part of the study.”</p>
<p>“I would *love* to read that study,” Stiles said with big eyes, staring at Harry like he’d just hung the moon.  “Seriously, can I?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I don’t see why not, but I don’t have access to it right now.  Maybe once this is over?”  There was a little frown on Harry’s face now.  Somehow he hadn’t quite gotten that Stiles wanted to know everything all the time, but Jackson was sure he’d get used to it.  He had.</p>
<p>Stiles gave Harry a big grin and it was all Jackson could do to keep himself from stepping between them.  It was super annoying, but some part of himself kept thinking that if Harry and Stiles got together he’d be on the outside of that.  Jackson didn’t like being on the outside of something he wanted.  Stiles seemed interested in him and Harry, Harry seemed interested in him and Stiles, and Jackson certainly wanted them both.  People did threesomes, he knew that, but did they ever do anything more long term?  Jackson’s past crush had hit him hard when Stiles was in front of him again, and even though he knew Stiles was probably going back to the States after this, he didn’t want him to.  Would Harry want more than a night with the two of them?</p>
<p>“Sure,” Stiles said and Harry nodded, giving Stiles a small smile in return.  Jackson turned his head back to the monitor so he didn’t continue staring at them like a fucking creep.  It was bad enough he could smell them being interested in each other without staring.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asked as a set of maps popped up and began flashing across the screen.</p>
<p>“Oh!  Cool, it’s working!”  Stiles pointed at a map that disappeared a second later.  “It’s going through Google Maps to locate the signal.”  Since Stiles seemed entranced by the computer and the ritual of eating his dinner as fast as humanly possible, Jackson turned to look back at Harry.</p>
<p>Who was looking at him.</p>
<p>Harry flushed and looked down at his plate.  “So, you do this sort of thing a lot?” he asked, trying for nonchalant but failing.</p>
<p>“No.”  Jackson shook his head and shrugged.  “If it wasn’t right in my backyard, I wouldn’t even give a shit.  I left those fucks back in Beacon Hills.  It’s just, if they’re going after omega’s, then I’m on the list somewhere and I’d rather not die thanks.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather you didn’t die either,” Harry mumbled.  He looked up again.  “So, you know.  Don’t.”  There was more of that flush and Jackson kinda liked seeing it.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best,” Jackson said with a smirk and wink.</p>
<p>“Okay, we have a place.”  Stiles put his plate to the side and how the hell was it empty already?  “It’s depressingly central and probably fairly easy to get to.  I don’t feel like they’ve used all their hunter knowledge to appropriately do this.  I think I’m disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Chris and Gerard have spoiled you,” Jackson joked and Stiles actually snorted out a laugh, grinning over at Jackson.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Stiles admitted</p>
<p>Jackson and Harry both looked at the map and Jackson sighed.  “I know where that is.  Are we storming the building, or drawing them out?”</p>
<p>“I think it would be better if we could draw them out, right?  Should make it easier for us to capture them when they’re not on their turf.”  Stiles jiggled his foot a little as he pulled a pen from somewhere and began chewing on the cap.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that just get muggles potentially involved?” Harry asked with a frown.  He put his own empty plate down and crossed his arms.  “It’s illegal for magic to be seen by muggles, we have to avoid that at all costs.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Jackson shrugged, pretty easy on which tactic was to be used.  “So we bait them, and once they’ve taken the bait, we attack.”</p>
<p>“How are we going to bait them?” Stiles asked.</p>
<p>“Give them what they want.”  Jackson had never been the last one to finish food, until today.  He put his now empty plate to the side and wondered if it was a magic thing.  Maybe they mostly magiced their food into their stomachs?  “Me.”</p>
<p>“Uh, no,” Stiles said with a shake of his head and a slightly hysterical laugh.  “Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“Why not?  They’ve probably already considered me, and if they get me they have to prove I’m a werewolf before they can kill me.  That will take me to their little place which will be private so magic can absolutely be used with no problem.  That will give you two the chance to follow them and then storm the castle.”  He shrugged.  “Plus, I’m much harder to kill these days.  I work out.”  He was actually fairly proud of his flexibility as well.</p>
<p>“Look, just because you’re an asshole doesn’t mean I want you to die.  We should figure out a way to do this that doesn’t endanger you,” Stiles argued.</p>
<p>“I could put a tracking charm on him,” Harry said.  “We could be following him the entire time.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think this is a good idea?” Stiles demanded as he looked at Harry.  There was real anger to Stiles now and Jackson frowned as he watched Stiles.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t be in too much danger if we’re right there.  He’s betting on us being there to take care of him, can you not be there to take care of him?”  Harry raised his eyebrows at Stiles and Jackson was actually pretty impressed with the logic trap Harry had just set.</p>
<p>“I don’t shoot guns, I hit people with a baseball bat and sometimes lightning flies from my fingertips!  But I’m not like The Emperor!  It’s very unreliable.”  Stiles looked from Jackson to Harry, breathing hard and fast like he couldn’t keep up with his own words.  “Seriously.  Bad idea!”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a good idea, and if you can follow me, then it seems like the only one here who doesn’t like it is you.”  Jackson shrugged.  “Give me a good reason not to.”  Jackson wasn’t much for plans, he liked to just go in and do what needed done, preferably with claws outstretched.</p>
<p>“I can’t protect you!” Stiles snapped.  His face was getting red, and it was anger and frustration based.  Jackson took in a breath and was able to also smell pain and that underlying sadness that Stiles had hanging around him lately.  “Don’t pull a Derek and demand that you’ll be fine and put yourself into the line of fire for me or for some sick sense of justice!”  He stood up suddenly, his fists clenched.</p>
<p>“Did you fuck him?” he asked, being blunt on purpose because usually that knocked Stiles out of whatever place his head had gone.  In a way it worked, as Stiles backhanded him.</p>
<p>“No, shut up!” he snapped out, glaring at Jackson.  Jackson could have gotten out of the way, but he didn’t.  He’d pushed into something complex and painful and he’d done it intentionally forcefully.  He deserved a little repercussion and it wasn’t even like Stiles had hit him very hard.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened then?” he asked as he turned his gaze right back to Stiles, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.  “Because if Derek is the reason you don’t want to do this then I gotta say, I’m not him and I’m never going to be.”</p>
<p>Stiles took in a breath and lightly rubbed at his wrist.  “It’s a dumb story,” he said with a shrug.  “Pretty pathetic, we decided to try it, you know, even though he was nervous.  And even though I waited until I was eighteen, he still just… couldn’t.  I was too young, he was too old, it wasn’t the fact that I was a guy, it was that he’d known me as a “child” and he couldn’t think of me like that.”  Stiles did the air quotes and everything.  “So he said.  Even though we’d been flirting for years.”</p>
<p>“You were never a child a day in your life,” Jackson rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Stiles said with a little laugh, but he shook his head.  “It’s the Kate thing, and it’s fine.  I get it.  We aren’t meant to be or anything.  I just wish…”  He took in a breath and let it out slowly.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have hit you.”</p>
<p>“You act like I can’t handle a little slap,” Jackson said with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s not the point.  The point is I shouldn’t have done it, and I did.  I’ll control myself better.  There won’t be a next time.”  Stiles looked at his hand and then looked over at Harry.  “Sorry, dumb relationship bullshit.”</p>
<p>“I had a crush on my best friend for years, but didn’t know it until he started dating my other best friend,” Harry said with a shrug.  He said it in a rush like he was trying to make sure he got the words out.  “Relationships are hard and messy.”</p>
<p>“That sucks,” Stiles said with a frown.  He sat back down, taking in deep breaths.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, it was a thing, but neither know.  It’s better that way.  They don’t get hurt, and I moved on.”  Harry reached out and touched Stiles’ arm.  “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll draw them out in the late morning, right around this cafe,” Jackson said, pointing at the map.  He needed to move this along or things would get weird again.  If he ever saw Derek again, he might throw a punch of his own.</p>
<p>“I still think it’s a bad idea,” Stiles mumbled.  He leaned into Harry’s hand and glanced at where Jackson was pointing.  “But if we’re doing this, then we should have a plan.  Of some sort.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  I’ll get the liquor and we can plan.”  Jackson stood up to grab several different bottles.  He had a feeling it was going to be a long, weird night.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Jackson wiped blood off his chin and cracked his neck.  “You guys are… terrible,” he said with a shake of his head.  “How did you manage to kill so many werewolves in the first place?”</p>
<p>“We won’t stop until you’re dead,” a woman snapped out and Jackson rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I mean, you just tried that, and failed.  So…”  He looked around the room and frowned.  This was too easy.</p>
<p>Putting himself out as bait had worked, he’d been tasered, which hadn’t even put him all the way out of it.  Then he’d been taken to their underground lair and strung up.  It looked exactly like the area the pictures had been taken.  Once that was done they tried to “wake him up” by forcing him to change forms which was easy for them because he wasn’t really out in the first place.  When he changed forms he planted his feet against the wall behind him and had managed to rip the chains out of the wall.  The rest was a simple struggle between himself and four humans who were actually vastly unprepared to deal with a werewolf.  He’d been shot once, but there wasn’t even wolfsbane in the bullets.</p>
<p>Looking around he frowned in confusion.  There were plenty of things to suggest they knew what they were supposed to be doing but everything was a little… lacking.  Was it just because he was stronger than the average omega?</p>
<p>“This is a terrible operation, how did you manage to kill even one werewolf?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you got out of those chains, but you aren’t going to -” then the door above them opened and Stiles came tumbling down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Jackson?” he called out.  “Are you -”  He paused and looked around.  “What the fuck?”</p>
<p>The door closed and Harry stepped down into the space, wand out, eyes traveling all around warily.  “Well, it looks like it worked,” he said simply.</p>
<p>“Hey, meet the “hunters”,” Jackson said with a shake of his head.  “I mean, I guess they are, but this operation is shitty at best.  How’d they kill 3 werewolves?”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Stiles said as he went over to the wall and touched the chain hanging down.  “When I tried to give you strength of steel, this wasn’t what I was expecting.  I was a little worried it’d make you at more of a disadvantage to electrocution.”</p>
<p>“Oh great, you did something to me?” Jackson said with a roll of his eyes.  “Why did you even bother?”</p>
<p>“Because I needed to know you’d be safe!” Stiles snapped out, turning to glare at him.  “We had that conversation already.”</p>
<p>“He was worried, but you must have known that,” Harry said.  He waved his wand and each of the four people in the room lifted in the air.  Ropes slipped from his wand and wrapped around them, tightening until the people were straining against the bonds.  Then they slumped to the ground, passed out.  “Apparently Chris is coming.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jackson said with a roll of his eyes.  “Fine.  Whatever.”  He went over to the table and began poking at things, trying to understand how they’d managed to so completely overwhelm the others.  There were the normal things he’d expect at this place, pliers, a battery attached to wires, knives, all that, but at the end of the table was a laptop sitting open.  Before he got a chance to look at it though, Stiles was on it.</p>
<p>“Fucking Gerard,” Stiles breathed out in annoyance.  Jackson watched his eyes move back and forth, fingers dancing across the keyboard as he looked at something.  He walked to him and peered over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Voltages to use?” he muttered as he scanned the email open in front of him.  It was like a list of ways to test werewolves.  “How do you know this is Gerard?”</p>
<p>Stiles clicked a few things and then pointed at the email address.  “Chris has been trying to follow him and what he was doing for a while now.  This is one of the email addresses he recently found.”  He looked up at the room.  “You’re fucking working for him.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean I can just kill them?” Jackson asked with a grin.</p>
<p>“Jackson, I thought you stopped being murderous?” Stiles asked, standing up straight and smirking.</p>
<p>“I get the tendency every once in a while.”  Jackson didn’t often want to kill people.  Sometimes though he did.  The other werewolves had been living peacefully as far as he could tell.  There had been no reason to kill them.</p>
<p>“No,” Harry said and Jackson looked at him.  “Murdering damages your soul.”  There was something fierce to his eyes and Jackson couldn’t look at him for too long.  He hadn’t been in control of himself when he’d killed before, but that didn’t always make him feel better.  “Chris is coming.  Let him deal with them.  Stiles said that’s what the hunters were supposed to do, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stiles said with a nod.  “I did say that.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Jackson snapped.  “They aren’t getting off easy with that so it’s okay.”  Prying his thoughts away from his irritation, he went over to the pliers and picked them up.  In a moment they were bent, but couldn’t he do that before whatever spell Stiles had put on him?  “How do I even know if I’m stronger or not?”</p>
<p>“You’re stronger,” Stiles said with a shrug.  “I felt the magic respond to my call.”</p>
<p>Smirking, Jackson went over to Stiles and picked him up.  “I don’t know,” he said as Stiles’ eyes went wide.  “I don’t feel any different.”  The battle he’d had was fast and definitely one sided, but he’d still been fighting, and fighting always left him horny.</p>
<p>“No?” Stiles squeaked out.  His eyes were wide, and Jackson moved his face right into the crook of his neck, taking in a deep breath.  He could smell fear, the lightning scent he equated with magic, and now the spike of heat and desire.  A throat cleared behind them and Stiles wiggled in Jackson’s arms.  “Put me down Jackson,” he whispered and Jackson ignored him.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to interrupt, but maybe this isn’t the space to do that?” Harry said and Jackson turned so he could look over.  Meeting Harry’s eyes, Jackson let his own flash, which made Harry swallow, cheeks flushing.  It hadn’t been long at all, but Jackson wanted, and here was who he wanted.  “There is an audience?”</p>
<p>“Come here,” Jackson said as he transferred Stiles entirely to one arm.  Harry frowned but took a step forward.  Jackson closed the space and picked Harry up in his other arm.  “Okay,” he said with a nod, moving to take a deep breath at Harry’s neck.  “I’m stronger.”  Like Stiles, Harry had the same lightning scent of magic if a little deeper than Stiles’, but there was also sun baked skin mixed with sexual want and uncertainty.  Jackson’s entire body was warm, the need to go somewhere and take them apart until they were moaning filling his mind.  “Maybe we should just leave them here and go back to my apartment?” he suggested, not bothering to be coy.  He wanted, and what he wanted was literally in his arms and he couldn’t see any reason not to be direct.</p>
<p>“Uh, we *could* do that,” Stiles said as a spike of lust hit Jackson.  “But I don’t think that’s a good idea?”</p>
<p>“I could seal up the room and put a monitoring spell up?” Harry suggested, voice soft.  Jackson didn’t stop to think about what he was doing as he licked up Harry’s neck, wanting to taste what he could smell.  “Oh, um…” Harry gasped out.</p>
<p>“That was hot,” Stiles breathed.  “Do it again.”</p>
<p>Jackson pulled away to raise an eyebrow at Harry in question.  “Not here,” Harry breathed, glancing over at the bodies on the floor.  “I could apparate us?  It’s… I’d be moving us from here to your apartment, no in betweens.” </p>
<p>“Oooh,” Stiles said with a grin.  “Yes please.”</p>
<p>Jackson put the two of them down and shrugged.  “Sounds good to me.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Harry flicked his wand around the room and then grabbed hold of each of them.  “First time is a little rough, fair warning.  Hold on.”  Jackson heard that sharp crack again, blinking as they were now in his apartment.  His stomach swooped and he had to close his eyes to make things stop spinning.</p>
<p>“That’s not…” he started, but then had to swallow as he took in a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Whoo!” Stiles cheered, and Jackson could feel him jumping next to him.  “That was amazing, I want to do it again!”</p>
<p>“That’s… I think the first time anyone’s ever said that after their first time apparating,” Harry said and Jackson pried his eyes open to look at him.  There was a small frown of concern on his face and Jackson couldn’t help the chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s concerning,” he said.  “Still want to get naked with him?”</p>
<p>“Hell yes,” Harry breathed out as he looked at Jackson.  “You don’t?”</p>
<p>“I have for years,” Jackson said.  “He’s a problem, but that didn’t stop me.”</p>
<p>“Years?”  Stiles grabbed Jackson’s arm.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  Had you been flirting when you shoved me into lockers and mocked my lacrosse skills?”</p>
<p>“No.”  Jackson rolled his eyes.  “You were terrible at lacrosse.  I don’t know why you even bothered to join the team.”</p>
<p>“Shut your mouth, I was amazing.”  Stiles moved to grab hold of both Jackson and Harry’s hands before turning to the hallway, dragging them with him.  “Those were hard earned muscles I got just for lacrosse.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know America played lacrosse,” Harry said.  Like Jackson he didn’t protest being dragged, just let Stiles take them where he wanted them.  Which was Jackson’s bedroom.</p>
<p>“I was very good at it, and that was before I was a werewolf.”  Jackson didn’t even bother to hide the smirk.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes,” Stiles said, ignoring the lacrosse comment entirely as he pushed into the bedroom and dropped their hands.  His flannel was on the ground before he’d even stopped moving and he pulled his shirt off a second later.</p>
<p>“Jesus Stiles,” Jackson said as Stiles revealed an acre of pale skin.  The scatter of moles spread across his back, and Jackson wanted to reach out and touch.  He stepped closer just in time for Stiles to turn around.</p>
<p>The last time Jackson had seen Stiles shirtless was in school and he’d been soft then, not toned, smooth with none of the scars scattering his skin.  There also hadn’t been a small fox tattoo on Stiles’ hip, bright green eyes looking right at Jackson, winking at him.</p>
<p>“My familiar,” he said.  “Apparently he’s a tricky one to pin down.”  He reached out and poked Jackson in the cheek.  “Too many clothes.”</p>
<p>Jackson grabbed his shirt as he rolled his eyes, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground to be found later.  In sync the two of them turned to Harry, who was watching them with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You’re both so beautiful,” he whispered as he reached for his own shirt.  Tanned, toned and delicious looking was what Harry was.  Jackson wouldn’t have thought he’d be so strong if magic did everything for you and he couldn’t help licking his lips.</p>
<p>“So are you,” Stiles said as he reached out and ran a hand up Harry’s arm.  “Nice.  How on earth do you get so strong?”</p>
<p>“Broom riding, and cleaning out cauldrons,” Harry said with a shrug.  He looked over at Jackson.  “Are all your werewolves so toned?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jackson said and Stiles reached for him next, fingers sliding up Jackson’s arm.</p>
<p>“He works for it,” Stiles said.  “Gaining muscle mass is easier for them, but they get super hungry after working out.  It’s like feeding an army when you’ve only got three.”  He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Harry ran a hand over Jackson’s other arm and Jackson shivered.  They seemed focused on him, both leaning in at the same time to start kissing his neck.  He was instantly hard as tongue and teeth joined lips at his skin and he tipped his head back to give them more access.  Fantasies were nothing to having Stiles actually here, licking his skin, teeth biting into his shoulder.  Harry on the other side was a fantasy he hadn’t even known he had until now, and he didn’t want either of them to stop.</p>
<p>Stiles popped open Jackson’s pants and pulled them down, gasping as he revealed what lay under them.  “Fucking hell Jackson,” he said, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Jackson’s dick.  That pulled a shiver out of him, his whole body lighting up.  “And it gets bigger.”  Stiles licked his lips and then he was on his knees.  “Yeah, I need to taste this.”</p>
<p>Watching Stiles lick the underside of his dick was almost as hot as feeling it.  One of Harry’s hands reached down and tangled in Stiles’ hair, and then he was sucking at Jackson’s neck again.  The twin assaults made him groan, his mind sinking into the pleasure with his body.</p>
<p>“He looks so happy,” Harry whispered, biting harder at Jackson’s neck, making him shiver.</p>
<p>“I am happy,” Stiles said, as he kissed Jackson’s dick, then sucked at the tip.  “So much here, it’s gorgeous.”  There was another lick and then a hum.  “You wanna join me?”  He pulled away and licked his lips, eyes so bright they almost looked like they were glowing.  Or maybe it was magic, Jackson didn’t fucking know.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry said with a short nod.  “But maybe on the bed?”  He untangled his fingers from Jackson’s hair and stepped towards the bed in question.  “I think I’d like to see him laid out for us.”  Then he flicked open his pants and pulled them off, his own dick bobbing in the air for a moment.  Jackson couldn’t help moving towards him, tongue licking across his lips, which were suddenly very dry.</p>
<p>“Well it’s certainly more comfortable for my knees,” Stiles said with a grin, slapping Jackson’s ass as he stood up and shed his own pants.  It didn’t take long for them to all be on the bed, Jackson stretched out with his head on a pile of pillows so he could more easily watch them.</p>
<p>Harry reached out and slid his fingers up Jackson’s dick while Stiles watched.  “Did you know,” Stiles began.  “That I really like your dick?  I mean, it’s super pretty for one, and it’s so delightfully big.  I had suspicions in school that you were well hung, but obviously I never got the chance to test the theory.  I kept thinking about how lucky Lydia must be, then I felt weirded out by thinking that and then -”</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Jackson growled out, flashing his eyes at him.  “Can you get on with it?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Stiles leaned in and kissed the tip of Jackson’s dick.  “Sure,” he said against his skin.  As Harry and Stiles licked and sucked their tongues ran across each other as well, lips meeting occasionally around his dick.  Jackson was overwhelmed with sensation in no time at all.  All their attention was on him, and what made him shiver, gasp or twitch under them.  It was more overwhelming than anything he’d been a part of before.  In no time they were red lipped and breathing heavily, pressing their own hardnesses against him as they moaned around his dick.</p>
<p>It lasted forever.  It took no time at all.  Eyes both green and amber teased him until he was gasping that he was coming.  Stiles was grinning at him as he did, licking across the head of his dick while Harry sucked down the side, fingers gently stroking his balls.</p>
<p>Jackson collapsed back after, breathing deeply as he listened to Stiles and Harry lick their lips.  There were still fingers on him, making him twitch in overstimulation but he didn’t want them to stop.  Harry laughed softly and stretched along Jackson’s body, kissing him and feeding Jackson some of his own come.  Jackson wrapped his arm around Harry and held him tight as he sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth.</p>
<p>“I want this inside me,” Stiles said after a moment.  “I want it to stretch me out and fill me until I scream.”</p>
<p>“You’re quite into stating what you want, aren’t you?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“If you never say what you want, you can’t be sure you’ll get it.”  Stiles said.  Then he paused for a moment before going on.  “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I think it would take too long to get this inside me tonight,” Harry said and a hand squeezed Jackon’s dick, making him shudder.</p>
<p>“There are other things you can have, obviously.”  Fingers trailed down Jackson’s hip and under his balls.</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Jackson warned, finally opening his eyes to look down at Stiles.  “Are you offering my body to Harry?”  Not that he’d actually have a problem with it, but still, principles.</p>
<p>“I know you like it,” Stiles laughed, face bright with glee.</p>
<p>“Fucking Lydia,” Jackson sighed.</p>
<p>“I rather think it would be nice to be sucked off as well,” Harry said, and Jackson watched Harry’s fingers trail through the come on Jackson’s stomach.  Harry looked at Jackson.  “If you’d like to do that?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jackson said with a nod.  He pointed to his nightstand.  “Lube,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yes please,” Stiles said.</p>
<p>Harry moved so he could open the drawer and he pulled out the bottle.  He winked at Stiles.  “Move so we can get at you,” he said.  Jackson grinned, reaching for Stiles and switching their places in a quick movement Stiles couldn’t get away from.</p>
<p>“This is manhandling!” Stiles laughed.  “I like it.”  Harry kissed Stiles as Jackson took in a deep breath to fill his mind with their scents.  It was nice to be able to do that openly, it made normal humans uncomfortable, but the experience was so much richer for him when he could smell everything.</p>
<p>There was a soft click and Jackson looked over to see Harry opening the lube before offering it to him.  Jackson took it with a little nod, spreading lube over his fingers and then running them down Stiles’ dick and beyond.  He ran his finger around the hole before pressing it inside.  “You know, you’ve got a beautiful dick of your own Stiles.  It’s all long and shit.”  With his other hand he grasped at Stiles’ dick and gently squeezed it.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Stiles breathed out as his hips arched up a little.  “It’s never been disliked so far at least.”</p>
<p>Stiles looked over at Harry.  “And Harry has a lovely thick dick that’s not as long as mine.  Fuck.  I want to touch it.”  He made grabby hands at Harry and Harry chuckled at him.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said.  He moved so he could lie along Stiles’ body, head near his dick, legs by his head.  He groaned as Stiles reached out and began stroking him and Jackson took the opportunity to slip another finger into Stiles.</p>
<p>Wiggling, Stiles spread his legs further, Harry helping him by grasping hold of a leg, and Jackson smirked down at the leaking dick pressed on Stiles’ stomach.  Harry kissed the skin in front of him, his other hand skimming along Stiles’ dick.  Jackson moved his fingers inside Stiles, grinning as he writhed, making little whining noises.  He stopped grinning when Harry’s fingers wrapped around Jackson’s dick, slick with lube, and groaned.</p>
<p>Touch and taste and sound and smell were filled by the three of them and when Stiles was begging, Jackson finally replaced his fingers with his dick, slick from Harry and leaking.  Stiles was ready for him, and with one long slide he was pressed against Stiles’ body.  He paused to take in a breath.  Harry was watching with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“That looks so hot,” Harry whispered.  “How do you feel Stiles?”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out.  He wiggled and Jackson groaned.  “He feels fucking amazing.”</p>
<p>Harry moved up to kiss Jackson again, tongue pressing into Jackson’s mouth like he needed to taste.  Moaning, Jackson slid out just enough to snap his hips against Stiles, pressing in hard and fast.  Stiles gasped and Jackson repeated the motion, finding his rhythm with fingers holding tight to Stiles’ hips, his own moving with unrelenting strength.  He wanted to mark Stiles, bruise him, fill him with his scent so Jackson could smell himself on Stiles for days.</p>
<p>When Harry pulled away he looked at Jackson and Stiles for a few moments before reaching down to wrap his fingers around his own, desperately hard dick.  Jackson licked his lips and raised an eyebrow at Harry.  “Is that for me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry said as he reached out and grabbed Jackson by the hair.  Groaning, his movements stuttered for a moment.  Harry guided him down and then he was licking Harry's skin, sucking at the tip and filling his watering mouth with heavy scented need.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stiles breathed.  “Fuck yes, does that taste good Jackson?  I bet he tastes amazing, I -” Stiles gasped as Jackson pressed in hard and fast again, taking away his ability to talk.  Jackson had to find the rhythm again, between filling his mouth with Harry and filling Stiles with himself, but when he did it was all just movements and moans and fingers tight in his hair.</p>
<p>Jackson didn’t know who was coming first, but it seemed to set off a chain between them.  The moment hung, pleasure overwhelming until everything crashed down, leaving them panting and in a sticky mess across Jackson’s comforter.</p>
<p>“That was amazing,” Stiles finally said, the first one to shatter the silence and Jackson thought that was actually pretty par for the course of being around Stiles.</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Jackson breathed out, heart calm now, body happy and relaxed.</p>
<p>“We *have* to do that again.”  Stiles sounded too excited for someone who’d just had an orgasm.</p>
<p>“You’d want to do that again?” Harry asked, and Jackson could smell uncertainty spiking the air.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that,” Jackson said, flopping a hand in the direction of Harry’s voice.  “Stiles doesn’t say anything he doesn’t mean.  Ever.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Stiles said cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Harry went silent again.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was three hours later when someone banged on Jackson’s front door.  Grumbling, he opened his eyes and took a look around the room.  The three of them were still on the bed, now crusty and gross but neither of the others even seemed to notice the loud banging.  Jackson got up and grabbed a robe, tossing it on as he walked to the apartment door.</p>
<p>“What the fuck even?” he muttered, peering through the peephole to see who was on the other side.</p>
<p>Chris Argent stood on the other side of the door, looking tense and ready for just about anything.  He lifted his hand to bang on the door again.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”  Jackson blinked and then shrugged, unlocking the door and opening it as quickly as he could.  “Jesus Christ Chris,” he said as he stepped out of the way.  “Angry enough?”</p>
<p>“Is everyone alright?  Is Stiles here?  He’s not answering his phone.”  Chris was into the apartment before he seemed to get a better bearing on the situation.  His eyes scanned Jackson closely and he raised an eyebrow.  “Did I interrupt something?”</p>
<p>“My sleep,” Jackson said as he closed the door and locked it back up.  “Do you want some coffee?  Stiles is still sleeping but I can wake him up.”</p>
<p>Chris seemed to consider it, then he shook his head.  “The two of you are sure there aren’t any others?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t seem to be.  Figured you’d be better off finding that out, given that I’m not supposed to be violent and all.”  He gave Chris a toothy smile.  Sometimes he still held resentment towards Chris and how he’d tried so hard to keep Jackson from becoming a werewolf.  Sometimes he didn’t.</p>
<p>“Fine, tell Stiles to call me when he wakes up.”  Chris shook his head.  “I wouldn’t want to mess up his sex life, even if he does have strange taste.”</p>
<p>Blinking at Chris a few times, Jackson frowned.  “Yeah.  Need anything else?”  It was definitely a resentful day.</p>
<p>“I was just worried when the two of you weren’t there to meet me.  Especially considering what I knew of your plan.”  He waved a hand dismissively.  “But there was nothing to worry about.”  Chris headed for the door.  He stopped half way out and looked back at Jackson.  “He’s a good ally so try to be good to him.”  Then he shrugged and left.</p>
<p>“I don’t need *you* to tell me that,” Jackson muttered, making sure the door was closed and locked.  Then he turned and headed for the bedroom again.  There were two boys there that he hadn’t wanted to leave in the first place and he was looking forward to snuggling in once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>